


Nervous

by NemKess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, written pre-OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemKess/pseuds/NemKess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is taking Draco out to meet his godfather 'officially'. Draco is understandably nervous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from FF.net with a little editing. This was written before Order of the Phoenix came out, so there's some obvious departure from canon beyond just the D/H slash.
> 
> This was written for the Armchair Slash MLs 'Furniture Fic Challenge' in honor of the lists 1rst birthday. The object was to write a fic that featured prominently, the piece of furniture given to the writer by one of the moderators.

"Why Harry, you're looking exceptionally lovely this evening." 

The smooth, overly practiced line was met with silence.

"Do you really think so? You're too kind. And you, Mr. Black, it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly. Harry's told me so much about you."

This followed another long moment of silence as Draco Malfoy bowed extravagantly.

Looking up, he put on his most charming smile and drug his 'companions' across the room to stand closer to the fire, completely ignoring the baffled looks he was receiving from Greg and Vince.

"Well, I hope it was all good things."

"Draco-"

The blonde Slytherin hushed his big friends and turned back to his one-sided conversation as if it had never been interrupted. "He's too kind, of course. But I suppose that's just one more reason why I love him."

The two hulking boys shared a concerned glance over their friend's head. They'd seen Draco act odd before, but really, this was too much.

Just then, Draco laughed that fake little laugh he used when someone he had to impress told a lame joke. "That was just too funny. Really, Harry never told me his godfather was such a comedian!"

He nudged the 'companion' to his right and winked.

At this point, his friends really were ready to call St. Mungo's.

Luckily for all involved, sanity arrived in the form of a floating head.

"What on Earth are you doing, Draco?"

Whirling around, Draco Malfoy proceeded to blush the most becoming shade of scarlet that Harry Potter had ever been privileged to see. The Slytherin quickly shoved his 'companion's' towards his friends and gave another laugh, this one airy and nervous. He smiled and shrugged, the very picture of embarrassment at having been caught.

"Err.. well… Nothing of course! Waiting for you! What ever gave you the idea that I was doing something? Because I wasn't. Doing anything that is. Well, nothing but waiting for you."

He was babbling, much to the amusement of those watching him. His attempt at an innocent look was met with a raised brow as Harry took his invisibility cloak off and walked over to where he stood. The cloak wasn't needed to get around anymore, not when most of the teachers were amazingly lenient in a post-Voldemort world, but old habits died hard.

The raven haired Gryffindor turned his back on the poor babbling twit and winked at Crabbe and Goyle. It had taken some time, but the pair had gotten used to this playful side of the Boy Who Lived and enjoyed watching him make Draco squirm.

"Well, I just find it a little odd to walk into the Slytherin Common Room and find my boyfriend flirting with a coat rack."

"Err… Flirting? I wasn't flirting! I was merely conversing with it." Draco's voice was all wounded dignity as he tried to salvage the situation. Then his blush deepened when he realized what he'd just said.

"Hmm… That might explain why the other Slytherins look like they're ready to call Madame Pomfrey, wouldn't it?"

Slowly, Malfoy turned to look behind him. Over half of the Slytherin students were in the Common Room, all their eyes glued to the melodrama. More than a few snickers broke out as he began to look positively nauseous with mortification.

"Potter, I am _so_ going to kill you."

Harry laughed before gliding over and wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "I wasn't the one ‘conversing’ with a coat rack in the middle of the Common Room."

"It's still your fault."

"Of course it is, Draco." Harry agreed solemnly though anyone who knew him could hear the amusement in the words.

"It is," Draco insisted as he put his own arms around his date. "If you hadn't insisted on telling me all those ridiculous stories about your godfather, then I wouldn't have been nervous and I wouldn't have felt the need to practice before I met him."

The Gryffindor chuckled softly. "He already likes you, you know. You don't have to impress him. Though I'm sure hearing about this will amuse him to no end."

"You wouldn't," Blue eyes were stricken as they clashed with emerald.

"No, I wouldn't. But Snape will." The soft baritone dropped down to a whisper so that Draco was the only one who could hear. "He's the one who let me in. He ducked back out before anyone could see him and break up the scene though."

"Kill me now," he pleaded.

"Nope," came the cheerful reply. "But I promise to make it up to you tonight."

That cheered the Pureblood up considerably. "Really? So, we can skip dinner with Sirius and go straight to dessert here?"

Harry gave a serene smile. "Not on your life. You can bring the coat racks though, if you want to finish your conversation. The more the merrier, I always say."

end


End file.
